Runaway: A Road Adventure/Créditos
Pendulo Studios ;Historia y diseño : Ramón Hernáez : Rafael Latiegui : Felipe Gómez Pinilla ;Gestor del proyecto : Ramón Hernáez ;Motor de juego desarrollado por : Felipe Gómez Pinilla : Ramón Hernáez ;Programador líder : Felipe Gómez Pinilla ;Programadores asistentes : Joaquin Bernad Gatoo ;Director de arte : Rafael Latiegui ;Desarrollo de guión y fondo : Ángel Luis González Romero : Carlos Veredas ;Coloración del fondo del primer capítulo : Conchi Echave ;Diseño 3D y animación de fondo : Carlos Capone ;Integración 2D en 3D : Carlos Capone ;Desarrollo de personajes : Acaro Multimedia : Ángel Luis González Romero ;Diseño de personajes : Juan Solis Garcia : Carlos Capone : Pedro Solís García : Sergio Garcia Abad : Gonzalo Diaz-Palacios ;Animación de personajes : Juan Diego Zapata : Ignacio Sastre Sánchez ("Naku") : Santiago Garcia Berrocal : Emilio Serrano García : Carlos Fernandez ;Integración de vídeo : Rafael Latiegui ;Asistente de gráficos : Joaquin Bernad Gatoo ;Banda sonora y música de fondo : David Garcia Morales ;Canción "Runaway" interpretada por : Liquor ;Guitarras adicionales : Miguel Carrasco ;Voz : Vera Dominguez ;Todas las pistas grabadas en : Divad Ideas : Producciones Sonoras : Naufrago Art Music ;Efectos de sonido : Texto Directo ;Sonido de video por : Nacho R. Arenas : Alex Capilla ;Productor de voz : Audio Luna ;Actores de voz : Richard Del Olmo : Arantxa Franco : Antonio Ramos : Juan Carlos Lozano Muñoz : Adolfo Pastor : Antonio Sanchez : Antonio Munoz : Luis R. Sanchez : Beatriz Suarez : Ana Pecker : Pepe Estéfani : Aparicio Rivero : Maite Torres ;Ayuda adicional : Alberto Conejo : Sergio Garcia Abad : Cecilla Poza Melero ;Productores ejecutivos : Alberto Hernandez Marcos : Juan Suarez Tamargo ;Productor asistente : Javier Martínez ;Departamento artístico - Dynamic Multimedia : Dimas F. Gorostarzu : Millán de Miguel : Raquel Sanz Martinez : Ismael Garduno Casquete ;Manual : Álvaro Vázquez de la Torre ;Pruebas : Ismael Durán López : Carmen Usero Garcia : Álvaro Vázquez de la Torre : Fernando Guillen Soto : Eduardo Lage : Angel Caballero Villar : David Casan : Javier Martinez Moll : Luis Rodriguez : Ivan Gonzalez ;Agradecimientos especiales a : Raquel Alvarez Izquierdo : Douglas P. Prats : Pilar Romero : Javier Pino : Belen Echeverria : José Luis Urgel : Sebastián Pérez : Isa Perez : Angela Perez : Marisa Anton Yturriaga : Miguel Angel Latiegui Barea : Nieves Hernaez Lopez : Rita Hernaez Lopez : Manuel J. Gomez Pinilla : Nines Pinilla : Dani Pinilla : Toni Crabb : Isabel Serrano : Cesar Garcia Hoyas : Kike Rodriguez Atienzar : Pedro Fonfreda Marquet : Daniel Abad : Pablo Beteta : Miguel L. Polo : Nane Colás : Jesus : Ana : David : Laura ;En recuerdo de : Mentxu Sanchez Latiegui : Roberto Hernaez Ruiz : The victims of 9/11 MediaMix ;Traducción al holandés : Miranda Translation Services ;Producción y mercadotécnia : Tanja Smits ;The Boss : Guy Meert Focus Home Interactive ;The Boss : Cédric Lagarrigue ;The Marketing Brothers : Sébastien Pensivy : Luc Heninger ;Grandmaster of Propaganda : Laurent Chessneau ;Muse of Media : Thi Boi Tran ;MC of the Net : Jean Michel Hellendorff Versión en inglés ;Traducción al inglés : Douglas P. Prats ;Producción de voz : AudioGodz ;Casting y Director : Lani Minella ;Estudio : Dramatic Audio ;Ingeniero : Jamey Scott ;Con las voces de : Marc Biagi : Lani Minella : Jon St. John : David Rivas : Chris Wilcox : Max McGill Versión en alemán ;Grabación de voces : TONEWORX ;Dirección y casting : Kai Fiebig ;Actores de voz : Christian Stark : Jennifer Harder-Böttcher : Stephanie Kindermann : Beate Hasenau : Michael Grimm : Gerhard Clemens : Franz-Josef Steffens : Jörg Gillner : Tilman Borck : Oliver Böttche : Till Huster : Horst R. Naase : Joshy Peters : Oliver Christian Rudolf : Bernd Stephan : Sascha Draeger ;Traducción al alemán : Eva Hoogh ;Freelancers : Alberto Conejo : Sergio Garcia Abad : Cecilia Pozo Molero ;Prueba : QA@maxupport ;Lider de gestión de calidad : Ralph Bernhardt : Georg Hach ;Productor líder : Holger Timmermann : Karsten Otto ;Diseño de manual y embalaje : Kai Fiebig : Stefan Sturm ;Agradecimientos especiales a : All the German fans who made it possible with collecting signatures and online actions to bring Runaway to life, SOMNILON for one year sound sleep, The water that engulfed our computers but spared the translation, dtp digital tainment pool for their thrust and the very good teamwork, Oscar for taking our producer into custody, Pendulo Studios, Ramon and Rafa for their Woodymania, Sushi for the server and the fast satellite connection, Zwergie for her endurance and her comprehension, Brian and Gina for their endurance with us, The Sandrettis for the financing of this project, Joshua for his call to Trantor - but must it be really a collect call?, Felipe Gómez Pinilla (for his help of the german localisation), Karsten Otto (for the believing in Runaway and his unpayable knowledge of espanyol) ;y agradecimientos muy especiales a : You!